Sailor's Blood Runs Through Her Veins
by The Implausable Fanatic
Summary: On the brink of death, Miriyani is saved by dwarves who offer to help her. Searching for an adventure herself, she joins their perilous journey and finds herself falling for a certain arrow-shooting-dwarf. A sailor's daughter, her feisty wit resurfaces and Kili finds himself a keeper. Kili/OC, (spoilers) and rated somewhere between T and M. Recently revised/rewritten.
1. Chapter 1: Cling to Your Souls

_**I suppose I should leave a disclaimer to say I don't own The Hobbit (but I don't regret to say that I wish I did) and I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but I was just sick and tired of reading fanfics where a girl stumbles across the dwarves and everything in the movie is just rewritten. So I added a mermaid.**_

_**This has not been looked over by a beta reader, so be wary of my mistakes! Also, I decided to reread this and I found grammar mistakes every thirty seconds, so I tweaked the story a bit (And by "a bit" I meant I reread the story and ripped it apart and revised and rewrote a good majority of it)!**_

* * *

Scorched skeletons of mermaids hung from the trees all around, their desperate wails still echoing long after their deaths. The hot sun blazed through the gaps of the nearly not thick enough forest and onto Miriyani. Her wrists were tied above her head to the roots of an old tree and her tail was barely grazing the pool of water that was close, yet too far. Surveying around she saw the burnt and dried corpses of many other mermaids and sirens whose arms were fastened to roots in the same manner. Staked out to die, dry in the sun.

Only half in the water, not enough to live but just enough to make dying slow, she would soon wither up unto a corpse like the many other who laid before her at the same pool years ago. In the distance she heard faint footsteps and hope flickered in her eyes. She listened closely for many minutes and her hope was dashed once the steps approached closer. Goblins, she guessed, or perhaps even Orcs. She presumed from the loud stomps and heavy breathing that no one else could be so reckless while wandering through such a dangerous part of a forest. Surely they will slay her in an attempt to drain the very valuable tears that many have so obviously tried to do before she was ever marooned here to die. Alas, her assumption was proved wrong when dwarves came tumbling into the clearing! Thirteen, if she counted correctly. She would have cried out, but her throat was dry and she was rendered voiceless by dehydration. Following the dwarrows came what she assumed to be a Hobbit, she thought this astonishingly peculiar for she had never heard of such simple-folk like Hobbits going any farther than East of Bree, let alone travelling so close to Rivendell with the company of dwarves! In the opening the dwarrows gaped at the many pools of water that stood before them, stripping off their cloaks and shirts before diving into the cold water to drain their fatigue. They had not noticed Miriyani for she, and many other deceased mermaids, had been strung upon the pools at the very edges of the opening, tucked away facing nothing but forest so as to not gain any aid from any noble Samaritans who happened to pass by. Straining her neck to get a better view, she saw an old man stumble into the opening. He held a great staff and was clad in a grey cloak despite the raging heat. It was none other than Gandalf the Grey! A good friend of her father and of her as well, Gandalf was like a Grandfather to Miriyani, sometimes even more.

"Careful, these pools run deep." Gandalf warned. She may have been without speech, but she spent every ounce of what little energy she had left and whipped her tail around in the water hoping he would hear the splashes. Of course, she realized it wouldn't do much help - what with the dwarves splashing about, however it was the Hobbit's ears that began to twitch at the sound. He turned his head and saw drops of water flying around at the edge of the opening, and he brought it to the great wizards' attention. Gandalf stalked over and to his great surprise, saw on the brink of death, Miriyani – the girl whom he very well considered his granddaughter. He cried out with despair, which caught the attention of most of the dwarves, yet a few still splashed around and hollered. From the pool Kili hoisted himself up with his strong tan arms and filled with curiosity he followed after Gandalf and his little hobbit friend, Bilbo Baggins. Intrigued, Fili crept up behind him, his pale muscular back still shimmering with water, wondering what could be the cause of Kili's sudden eagerness. It was much to their surprise to see a _mermaid_. Gandalf took the axe from Fili's belt and cut loose the ropes that bound her wrists to the roots of a great oak tree. Immediately Miriyani plunged down into the water where the gills contracted and retracted rapidly on her neck, taking in as much as they could hold at a time. After a good ten minutes or so all the dwarves had gathered around the pool to gaze at the Siren below. Slowly, Miriyani floated to the surface, but stayed in the water from neck down with her gills working hastily. Her hair did not look damp at the slightest, and a fiery-like red it was. In the blaze of the sun it appeared as if flames sprouted from her head and a good majority of the company had a decent mind to step back, all except Gandalf, the Hobbit and three dwarves. The supposed flames fell down into the water where it floated in curly ringlets.

"Oh, Miriyani." Gandalf sighed, "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

She smiled wearily at the old wizard, her bright blue eyes gleaming.

"Gandalf, I'm afraid I have little time. Only Elrond can help me now." She said, her voice still quite hoarse.

"Then you are in luck! We make haste towards Rivendell, we will take you with us," replied Gandalf, laying a hand on her head protectively.

"I'm afraid it won't be so simple," she said. Gandalf looked at her hard with similarly deep blue eyes in confusion, to which she swished her tail. "How do you expect to take me to Rivendell in five days journey? On foot without the slightest of burdens it takes seven days."

"You've been here for two days already?" he asked, pity in his voice. "We will make haste. It may be possible that Elrond can help you before the seven day mark, after that I'm afraid you may be stuck as a mermaid for all eternity,"

She nods, but says, "there," while pointing toward the woods, "_they_ have left the glass tank in which they brought me here. It is heavy enough without me or any water in it, and I cannot ask you to carry such a weight upon your shoulders."

"_The_y?" asked Gandalf. She shook him off and he got the notation that that would be a tale for another time.

"We will carry you," interjected one of the three dwarves. He stood proud and tall for a dwarf with long black hair flowing from his head, he looked quite respectable and the rest of the dwarves seemed to heed his decision. The two youngsters who stood handsomely beside him, one with dark black hair and brown eyes, and the other with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, turned to fetch the glass tank stashed in the woods.

"Gandalf, care to introduce your company?" Miriyani inquired while eyeing the dwarves. The proud dwarf bowed and introduced himself as none other than Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin son of Thrór. Miriyani knew this was a great dwarf and his company was no less greater. One by one they bowed as low as they could, some of their long beards sweeping the lively green grass. There was Ori, Nori, Dori, Gloin, Oin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Balin, Dwalin, and of course, Thorin. Back from the forest with the large glass tank, the youngest of the dwarves returned, introducing themselves as Fili (the fair blonde) and Kili (the handsome brown eyes) and naturally they bowed as low as their stout bodies would let them. Last was the hobbit, who followed in the footsteps of his company by bowing politely and saying "Bilbo Baggins, at your service."

To this, Miriyani smiled sweetly. She hoisted herself higher out of the water until she was only waist deep, bowing her head, and introducing herself as Miriyani, daughter of Uther, a respectable sailor. Questions, they asked none. Making haste, Fili and Kili lowered the tank into the pool, where she willingly hopped in. They hoisted her out and onto the shoulders of Dwalin, Gloin, Nori and Bifur. The rest set out leading ahead save for Fili and Kili who trailed behind the tank in wonder. Gandalf and Bilbo lead the way and they set out for Rivendell briskly.

Two days had passed and they finally left the shadow that casted upon that part of the woods and into lighter forestry, when the dwarves began to stir, talking in low voices of vicious rumors of lethal sirens.

She noticed that Fili and Kili took no heed from the warnings they heard and only took steps ever closer to the tank, as if the thought of danger excited them. In the sun they all saw her tail was beautiful. Incredibly long and a pale colour to which changed shades at every angle, sometimes pink, sometimes orange, sometimes blue or green or purple. Always changing, never constant.

Hanging from her tail was pale white thin flesh draped beautifully. It was the same thin flesh that seemed to hang to her breasts, although that seemed to be attached to her body rather than draping off.

They left the lid of the tank open to give her some space to move around. She pulled out the sword from Bifur's belt when everyone was distracted and held it against her throat, her eyes full of sorrow. Fili grabbed onto the end of the sword, not daring to let her slice her throat.

"Let go!" she cried, grabbing the attention of everyone.

"I don't think so," Fili said sternly.

"Just let me die! We will never make it in time and I do not wish to spend all of eternity with this curse!" She said as she flicked Gloin in the head with her tail. Fili pulled the sword out from her grasp and Dwalin closed the lid, locking it and keeping the key safe.

They stopped to rest for a brief moment and laid the tank next to a spring. Kili washed his face in the water, Miriyani lay at the bottom of the tank, submerged entirely. The tank was more like a constricting coffin, her tail curled up in the claustrophobic space. Her hand was pressed against the transparent glass and she looked far off into the distance and was lost deep in thought.

They spent longer than they had expected at the spring. Laughing in the water at his brother, Kili glanced back and his smile faltered. Miriyani was gasping for breath.

"Mr. Dwalin!" he cried out.

"Aye?" Dwalin replied wearily as he sat next to the tank.

"She cannot breathe!" Kili pointed out.

"She has water." Dwalin said bluntly.

"She needs air!" He climbs up and out of the spring. In an attempt to open the tank he finds it locked. Curse these superstitious dwarves! "Open this," he demanded.

"She will try to kill herself again," Retorts Dwalin.

"You're killing her anyways." He replies through clenched teeth.

"Kili's right," Fili says weakly. Dwalin chuckles at Kili's feeble pleas. Swiftly, Kili pulls an axe from Dwalin's belt and the smirk falls off his face. He wedges the axe into a crack which opens the lid slightly. Miriyani lifts herself up to the crack and gasps at air hastily, taking deep breaths. She looks relieved at the crisp, cold oxygen.

"See?" Kili says in an I-told-you-so tone. Before Dwalin can remove his axe Kili wedges in one of his arrows.

"Onward!" cried Gandalf, not wanting to waste a moment. After she had thought Dwalin was too lost in thought to hear her, she huffed out "Thank you, Kili, for your aid," through deep breaths. He nodded politely and returned to his place behind the tank and onward he marched next to a flustered Fili who wished he had been the one to gain Miriyani's attention.

"Careful," Dwalin says with caution, "Mermaids. Sea ghouls, devil fish, whatever you wish to call them, dreadful in hunger for flesh of any sort of man, including dwarves. Cling to your soul, lads, as mermaids be given to take the rest, _to the bone_."

"Aye," Gloin agrees, "Mermaids are sea creatures known through all manner of legends and lore. Half woman, half fish, they're lethally-minded sisters of the sea who rise up from the waves to lure men into their arms. Beautiful, conniving and dangerous. Such beauty, and yet deadly."

"Deadly?" Miriyani interjects, "No!"

"I heard a kiss from a mermaid protects a sailor from drowning," Fili says sheepishly from behind.

"Don't be a fool! Mermaids are all female, son. And lovely as a dream of heaven. But when it comes time to churn butter, _so to speak_, they snatch a sailor out of a boat or off the deck of a ship, _have_ _their way_, and then the sailors are pulled to bottom and drowned and eaten!" Miriyani crosses her arms and sighs at the ridiculous legends.

Gloin continues on saying, "Drawn to the surface by man-made light and singing sailors, Sirens entrance their prey before dragging them to the depths to devour them. Remind me once again why we haul her to Rivendell?"

Miriyani scoffed as Thorin adds, "To save her from this terrible fate!"


	2. Chapter 2: My Jolly Sailor Bold

_**Okay so I'm warning you now, not everything is going to be accurate and not everyone is going to be in character. Also, the song is called My Jolly Sailor Bold, I first heard it in the movie POTC (On Strangers Tide), then I found a wonderful cover on youtube by ApatheticOninon and I had to give her some credit for singing with a voice that was most definitely blessed by greek gods or something.**_

* * *

"They covered my head with a bag," Miriyani said loudly to no one in particular. She stared up at the sky through glass and continued on. "They called me _a vile creature_. They hauled me along because tears don't keep. They needed them fresh. For some ritual for a Fountain of Youth." Everyone fell silent now, eager to hear her tale. "Those mermaids you saw at the pools? Those people were murdered, harvested for their tears. They were willing to tear every scale off my body _one by one_. To chop off my fingers_, to cut the tears out from the back of my eyes."_ Dwalin stared at Miriyani, wishing he could take back his harsh words. "They tied me up like the others in their desperate attempt at obtain eternal youth." They heard venom in her tone now. She sighs, then turns to face Dwalin. "I have been violated in ways you would not understand. Perhaps the dwarrowdams of your town would empathize. My legs have been stolen from me, Mr. Dwalin. All I wish is to feel the earth between my toes once again." Now she turned to face Gandalf and said, "Someone of great evil has cursed me. A result of an old feud between my father and some unforgiving tyrant back whence he was still around."

"Saruman, no doubt. My suspicion had been growing, he has been persuaded by a much greater evil than that of which he could handle." Gandalf said aloud to himself.

"Do not make excuses for him." Miriyani said, offended. They treaded on through the outskirts of the spring into more forest. The dwarves stopped speaking aloud their fears of mermaids but they still hesitated around her- all except Fili and Kili who kept their distance and admired her through the glass. Through the eyes of Kili he saw beauty beyond comparison; he longed to speak to her but his cheeks flooded crimson with merely a glance from her direction. Fili's eyes, however, were clouded with lust. His mind was filled with fantasies of which the fair mermaid no longer had a tail, and instead two sleek legs that parted to his command. At the rate they were going, it would take five more days to reach Rivendell and they had only three to spare. Hoping to make a detour, Gandalf led them to a wide stream.

"We must wade through this if we wish to make Rivendell hastily. I warn you, there are things lurking in here, creatures you cannot possibly imagine." The Wizard said cautiously. He lifted Bilbo onto his back and went on ahead. Being stubborn dwarves as they were, they walked into the stream without hesitation. Dwalin opened the tank now and threw back the lid, and Miriyani's hoisted herself up, her arms holding the edge of the tank, her hair flowing in the cold breeze. The water rippled and she slid to the bottom of the tank and tried to peer through the muddy dark water.

"There is something here," she warned. They wade on, but evil lurked in the waters, Miriyani could sense it. To the dwarves surprise, she hopped out of the tank and into the murky waters. She stretched out her body and swam with vigor, searching for the immediate danger so close by. Finding nothing, she took a defensive stance and swam leading in front of everyone. She saw the waters ripple once more and she stopped. Everyone froze behind her, even Gandalf. Slowly, a black eel-like figure emerged from the waters, its arched back straightening to level itself to tower over Miriyani. It appeared to have no limbs, but its teeth were sharp enough to frighten a few of the dwarves. The foolish Thorin charged past Miriyani and tried to swing at it with his axe, but the creature swerved around Thorin and _ate his axe whole, _almost taking a few fingers with it_. _Pushing Thorin behind her, she hissed at the pitiful creature, her pupils temporarily dilated to snakelike slits. Thanks to the breeze her hair swayed, making her look terrifying and powerful. The eel-like thing screeched a noise that was not common among land-dwellers and the dwarves covered their ears. It slithered away hastily, realizing who the predator was in the situation. Turning around to make sure the company was alright, she saw the dwarves staring at her with a great deal of respect. Gandalf stood proud and gave her a wink. He knew they would run across something here, _that queer old man!_

They managed to stomp through the stream without anymore visits from unwanted creatures, and Miriyani sighed as she realized she would need to get back in the tank. She lingered for a moment, swimming under water, she was beginning to grow fond of her tail yet she felt restless at the thought of getting closer to Rivendell. Eventually, she climbed back into the tank but she found that she was getting fidgety. They plundered on through the forest, resting only when necessary.

With just a day left unto their arrival in Rivendale, even Gandalf noticed how restless Miriyani became.

"Sing." Said Gandalf, looking back at her.

"What?" she asked, slightly thrown off.

"Dwarves like to hear singing." He said. Miriyani pondered the thought for a moment, realizing that she did not know many songs fit for the presence of dwarves, yet she decided to sing one she knew very well, one that was sung around her many times when she was a child.

_"Upon one summer's morning  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the Sea of Rhûn  
Where I met a sailor gay."_

Involuntarily, Fili walked quite close to the tank. His breath was heavy and his eyes were fixed upon Miriyani's fair features. The song was not of a merry tone as the dwarves were used to yet they still listened with Bilbo the most attentive.

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold,"_

The mermaid's velvety smooth voice flowed through their ears and left a sensual feeling, and if someone was caressing their souls with care. Even the birds stopped to listen.

_"From Hobbiton to Mordor_

_I'll wander, weep and moan_

_All for my jolly sailor_

_Until he sails back home,"_

Gandalf had once heard the same lyrics flow many years ago, for the song she sang now was the tale of her parents, Uther the sailor and Maria the merchant's daughter.

_"Many a pretty blooming  
Young girl we did behold  
Reclining on the bosom  
Of her jolly sailor bold,"_

The song brought her comfort. As the words fell off her tongue she remembered to when she was just a young girl, always running around trying to sneak onto ships in hope to share adventures much like the ones her father had.

_"Come all you pretty fair maids  
Whoever you may be  
Who love a jolly sailor  
That plows the raging sea," _

The thought of him curved her lips upwards into a smirk. She bet he'd turn in his grave if he saw his daughter as a mermaid.

_"While up aloft in storm  
From me his absence mourn  
And firmly pray arrive the day  
He's never more to roam,_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_  
_I disdain all glittering gold_  
_There is nothing can console me_  
_But my jolly sailor bold."_

Over fallen trees they crossed when Gloin tripped on a root and the tank came barrelling down. The glass shattered into many pieces and Miriyani lay on the ground surround by sharp shards of glass. They all watch as her gills vanished. Her tail whipped violently and as the last of the water was soaked up into the ground her beautiful tail split into two, then the scales grew soft until they dissolved into skin. Her hair now damp and clinging to her back, she curled up in a ball, her arms covering her breasts. On the ground there lay a naked women, shivering from head to toe. Fili's eyes were clear now, as if an entrancing spell on him had just broken.

Kili threw off his clothes, covering Miriyani up with his shirt. She gasped at his touch. After the chill passed, she stretched her legs out and wiggled her toes. Her lips curled upwards once again.

"We must not stop!" said Gandalf, "We cannot be sure that you won't sprout gills the next time you bathe."

"I will walk." She said.

Kili helped her up and she took a few steps weakly, then stared at her toes. She dug them into the dirt (to hear a satisfied grunt from Dwalin) and wriggled them around, laughing in disbelief. She stood proud, clearly the tallest out of all of the company, with the exception of Gandalf. As they travelled towards Rivendell Gandalf informed her of the plan to take back what Smaug the Terrible had stolen, Erebor, and when no one was paying attention he whispered in her ear that he was soon to leave and would greatly appreciate it if she aided them for the rest of their journey. She agreed in eagerness for she sought out an adventure of her own. Her steps at first were weary, then gradually they hastened and the dwarves fell behind, even Gandalf struggled with old age. The only ones keeping up to speed were Bilbo and Kili, and they both seemed to be putting in a great deal of effort. Slackening her pace, she waited for everyone to catch up. Bilbo's ears twitched and he faced East towards Rivendell.

"Did you hear something, Mr. Baggins?" Miriyani asked. He nodded, listening and watching carefully.  
"Horse hooves," Bilbo said sternly.

"I hope they are the hooves of Rivendell who come to aid us." Kili said, lost deep in thought to what might happened if they hooves did not, in fact, belong to riders of Rivendell.


	3. Chapter 3: Steal The Hearts of Men

They froze, listening carefully. A loud horn was blown that rang through their ears and left them with shivers and the closeness of the unknown company made them uncomfortable. Only now did Kili notice how loud the steps and breaths were of the dwarves trailing behind. Not before long they caught up to them, Gandalf and Thorin first and they rest following with Bombur trailing behind huffing and puffing, cheeks flustered like a mad man. Thorin wielded his axe in his hand but Gandalf warned him to put it away, they had no need for weapons if these are the elves of Rivendell. If they are not, well, Miriyani only hoped that Kili was quick with a bow and arrow.

Horses galloping could be heard now only a few feet away and to their relief, a fair black-haired elf who sat high upon a great white horse with a grey mane emerged from the trees, followed by many others mounted upon horses of white, cowering high over the dwarves with bows and arrows on their shoulders and swords at their waists covered head to toe with armour, circling them curiously. Of course, the dwarves reached for their weapons, standing defensively and shoving Bilbo in the centre of their huddled circle. To this, both Gandalf and Miriyani rolled their eyes and turned their attention to the elf who now un-mounted and greeted Gandalf as an old friend.

"Lord Elrond!" cried Gandalf.

"Mithrandir," he called out to Gandalf. The dwarves shifted uncomfortably as they spoke briskly in elvish, a beautiful language that Miriyani had begun learning years ago, but other matters pressed and she never really got a chance to become fluent. She understood most but could speak very little. Gandalf informed him of their journey and when they stumbled across Miriyani and her condition, to whose name his eyes grew in surprise. "You do not mean to tell me that this is the very same Miriyani who always pretended to swim like a mermaid as a child?" He turned now to her, caressing her face with his gentle hands. "You have grown so fair so fast." He says, embracing her in a hug.

"I'm afraid the fair that you see may not truly be me," She spoke in elvish. He smiled at her rough attempt at speaking Sindarin.  
"Ah, still speaking in rhymes and riddles, I see." He says, chuckling. "Come now," He says, laying a hand on her shoulder and ushering her towards the city of Rivendell. To the dwarves he said, "I offer you food and bed for as long as you may need," In his haste he had not noticed he spoke to them in his native tongue.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?!" Gloin asked, taking a few steps forward menacingly, insulted and infuriated.

"No Master Gloin, he's offering you food!" Gandalf retorts shortly, rather annoyed. The dwarves mumble amongst themselves for a moment, until Gloin adds, "Ah, well.. In that case, lead on."

They had just crossed past two tall statues of elves, with helmets on their heads and weapons in their hands- like everyone else that she ever seemed to meet. Nevertheless, the statues stood tall and mighty. Just a few feet beyond them laid a flight of marble stairs with beautiful silver railings that led to grand structures around them. The sight of the dwarves- so rough and rugged was almost comical with the contrast of the elegance and beauty surrounding them. The white houses stood bright against the many shades of green in the nature, with waterfalls as far as they could see. Sun seemed to reach every crevice in the valley, nothing seemed to be covered in shadows, unlike the forest behind them.

Miriyani and Gandalf walk closely with Elrond as the memories from her childhood came flooding back, and the dwarrows headed off in another direction to make themselves at home.

Elrond inspected her closely, running a few test and chanting a few spells here and there until he came to the conclusion that she was fine and the spell that had been casted upon her was weak and wasn't meant to last very long. He told them to freshen up and join him in the dining hall in about an hour or so, when someone would retrieve them from their chambers.

Miriyani found herself taking a long cold bath, letting all her fears from five days ago wash away with the dirt. She dressed quickly in a beautifully long elvish dress that someone had laid out for her on her bed. It resembled that of which she remembered someone calling something a mermaid dress. A sweetheart neckline, white lace tightly fitting down her body that flared below her knees. A pretty blonde elf knocked on her door and came in with a little wooden box in her hands, she introduced herself as Trenuill. Opening it, Miriyani saw a necklace and various clips embroidered with gems and jewels. Trenuill fastened the ruby embroidered necklace around her neck that shined brighter than the colour of her hair, the gems cold against her collarbones. Next Trenuill pulled up her hair in an elegantly braided bun and secured it with two clips, both matching with what looked like diamonds. Miriyani thanked her many times, to which she blushed and said it was nothing. Before leaving with the box she said that someone would be here to escort her soon. With nothing to do, she sat on the stool before the large mirror, staring hard at herself. Meeting both Gandalf and Elrond had reminded her of the great spirit she had as a child, such a strange one she was, and most folk would agree that she was still up to her strange ways, always seeking out adventures near the sea, where her father found his passions, and the forests, where her mother found hers.

Another blonde elf knocked at the door and let himself in, waiting to escort her to the hall. She linked her arm around his and they walked in silence. From beneath her lashes she studied his face and noticed that he greatly resembled Trenuill, she could have sworn she recognized him from somewhere. His face was strained, as if he wanted to speak and break the silence. She found herself in the doorway of the great dining hall, where elves of stunning beauty played upon harps and other stringed instruments. Rows upon rows of tables were filled with chattering elves. The company of dwarrows and many elves that gathered in the hall stopped talking rowdily amongst themselves when they saw her grow near. Heat flooded her cheeks as she was escorted passed their astonished faces and to the table up front. Elrond invited her to join them at the much larger and more elegant table, seats reserved for people of great respect in his eyes, from left to right there sat Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Gandalf, Elrond, Miriyani, Thorin and Balin. Many had to practically tear their eyes off her when the food was served.

"Do you remember, dear Mithrandir," Elrond said in the common language to Gandalf, "When she was so young, Miriyani would hide in barrels and float around the shore where a sailor would find her hiding inside. They would always chuckle and ask what such a fair siren like herself was doing so close to land. Every time she would boldly reply with, 'To steal the hearts of men!'" To this Gandalf laughed into his glass of wine.

"Ah yes, and when she would wander in the forest she climbed up onto the thinnest of branches high up, pretending to be an all powerful elf, gazing across towards the horizon and claiming to see many things that our old eyes could not." Gandalf added.

"Oh, come now! I don't believe we were that old!" Elrond said. Miriyani's face grew red in embarrassment as she heard the dwarves chuckle. "And let's not forget how she thought herself a pirate! Oh those days were the best for she ran after young boys and demanded they give up their loot. Once she stowed upon a ship with a wooden sword and tried to convince the crew to commit mutiny and take the ship for themselves."

"Of course, the Captain laughed and brought me in to see his quarters. I still remember the map of the seas that hung behind his desk." Miriyani gleamed at them. She was so bold in her younger years, always making a scene everywhere she went. How strange it was that she would be nineteen soon and had travelled far and wide through trees and along shores, yet instead of searching for adventures all she's done is tried not to cause any trouble with anyone. Thinking back to her younger years, she sought a fight anywhere she went.

"I must admit, I am a little disappointed you haven't visited me since those years." Elrond said, remembering his fondness of Miriyani and how he treats her as his own daughter.

"Honestly, I have travelled quite far in just a few years. Along shores and forests, yet I haven't come across a place that brings passion to my eyes. The forest for my mother, Maria, and the seas for my father, Uther. But what lies ahead of my road?"

"I see you are disappointed by your uneventful adventures." Elrond says, secretly hoping she found her passions within the great gates of Rivendell.

"Disappointed? Of the past perhaps. Although I am eager for the future." She says absentmindedly.

"You dwell on the disappointment of your past and the anticipation of your future, my dear Miriyani. Try to open your eyes and take in the present.' Gandalf said, his eyes gleaming wisely. To this advice Miriyani smiled to herself.

"That reminds me, dear Gandalf. Do you happen to know the date?" She was curious to know whether her birthday had passed.

"Why unfortunately, I do not. Elrond, perhaps?" He glanced at the mighty elf Lord.

"Of course. the thirteenth of Wedmath, I believe. Is there somewhere you need to be?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't leave him so soon.

"Oh! No, of course not. I had reason to believe the day of my birth had already passed, but you proved me wrong." She says, a few strands of hair falling into her face as she blushed, looking down at her plate.

"Well, come now! Two days away, if old age hasn't affected my memory. Am I right?" asked Gandalf, smiling.

"Uhh, yes, actually." She says, playing with some food on her plate.

"Well, what age will you be?" Elrond asked, "Unlike you, Mithrandir, my old age has dawned on me," Miriyani noticed the ears of the dwarf's pipe up, listening closely. Fili and Kili even raised their heads and glanced at Miriyani, quite eager to listen.

"Nineteen." She says, grinning at Elrond and Gandalf. "Unfortunately, old age is no excuse. You were of old age when I was a young girl and still I was wiser at five years old than the both of your heads combined now," she said, covering up for her shyness. Balin, Kili and Fili let out roaring laughter at this remark and even Thorin and Dwalin themselves failed at attempting to suppress a chuckle.

"Alas! I was afraid that your fiery wit had diminished! I am glad that you're still so bold," Elrond says, laughing.

Fili asked Dwalin in a whisper how old that would be in the age of dwarves and even Kili leaned in to hear the answer. He replied with "About seventy-eight, lads." Seventy-eight, interesting. Unfortunately they didn't realize that the whole table over hear them, which made Miriyani ask Thorin, "How old are your nephews?"

He smirked to himself and replied with, "Fili's eighty-two, and Kili's seventy-seven,"

Then she turned to Gandalf and Elrond once again, asking "How old would seventy-seven and eighty-two be?" To which Gandalf chuckled at her eagerness and replied with "Kili's most likely a month or so younger than you and I suppose Fili would be about twenty-one," To this news she nodded her head in deep thought. Looking over to the brothers she caught their gaze and smiled politely, then returned to her meal and didn't say much for the rest of the evening, though she felt their gaze resting upon her quite often all night. When she was younger she had always heard that dwarves grew to be a few centuries old, she had heard many rumours of half breeds between dwarfs and men she wondered how that would work if a child's father was two hundred years old and its mother was only thirty. When she had learned that dwarf years and years of men were of different length everyone laughed at her, but how was she to know? She was a bit disappointed that three hundred years for a dwarf was really only about one hundred years for a man.

A faster, upbeat tune played when most were finished eating and soon the elves began dancing ever so gracefully upon the dance floor. She saw many of the dwarves being pulled to their feet, blushing scarlet as they danced on the floor, only reaching to about the elves shoulders. After a few songs and a few more glasses of wine, they began to relax and enjoy themselves. Even Dwalin was asked to dance by an elf so fair that he had no choice but to agree, which won a round of hoots from Kili and a few whistles from Fili. She chuckled at how playful they were.

* * *

_**The thirteenth of Wedmath = August 13th**_

_**Okay, I know that age thing made absolutely no sense! I just wanted to make it clear that the brothers and Miriyani were around the same age and still pretty young. I am well aware that dwarrows do indeed live for a few centuries and that the years are in fact of the same length as the race of men and elves. I mean no offence to Tolkien! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Rock, Paper, Scissors

_**I feel informed to let you know that the name of the song is "**__**And If My Heart Should Somehow Stop" **__**by James Vincent McMorrow**_

* * *

The elf that resembled Trenuill came up to Miriyani with a darker haired girl in his arms.

"Miriyani," he said. Something in his tone sounded familiar. "You may not remember, but-"

"Hold on a minute!" she cried, narrowing her eyes at him. She stared at his dark green eyes, then cried out, "Thresh?" He grinned and said, "I thought you would've forgotten me!"

"I knew I recognized you!" She cried out.

"Who's that?" Kili whispered to Gandalf.

"Thresh? Why, he was a good friend of Miriyani's when they were younger. Quite inseparable, actually." He whispered back.

Miriyani's eyes flickered to the girl as she said, "And who's this?" with a smirk on her lips. "Has Thresh finally found a girl who would tolerate him? I remember he used to go running around-" Miriyani was interrupted by a wide eyed Thresh who said, "Ahaha, no. No one needs those memories to be resurfaced!" His face was crimson. "This is Mearcuin, my fiancée!" He added, holding her proud.  
"Fiancée? You're getting married!" She cried out, gleaming with happiness, Fili and Kili noticed a flicker of something else in her face. They nodded and stared into each other's eyes, making Miriyani quite uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and they brought their attention back to her.

"What about you?" Thresh asked, "Have you '_stolen the hearts of men_'?"

She blushed and said, "Something like that," feeling somewhat embarrassed. It was true that Thresh was a good deal older than her, but she always secretly had a crush on him and something told her he knew it too. They waved good bye and in the corner of the hall where they thought no one would see them, they began kissing rather passionately. It was quite disturbing and turned Miriyani's face pale. She suddenly admired an elegantly embroidered candle burning in front of her eyes, as if she had seen nothing so extravagant before. She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see the Hobbit standing nervously in front of her.

"Bilbo! Hello, my dear," she said, smiling to him sweetly. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Fili elbow Kili and they turned their attention towards them.

"Hello, Miriyani. I was wondering, I mean I know your legs are probably still stiff, but would you- maybe, want to…" he trailed off, clearly seeping with anxiousness and doubt.

"I'd love to," She replied, showing off her pearly white grin. She stood up and let Bilbo escort her to the floor, and she could have sworn she saw Fili with his mouth hanging open and Kili choking on what might've been his twelfth glass of wine.

The tallest of dwarves, Dwalin, stood at her eye level. Bilbo however, stood only below her chest. As he held her waist and she dangled her arms around his neck, he said, "That's a lovely dress you're wearing. Lace, is it?" She smiled and nodded, saying "It's called a mermaid dress. Elrond has a strange sense of humour." Bilbo chuckled at her remark. "Say, Bilbo?" Miriyani inquired.

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me anything about those brothers?" She asked.

"Fili and Kili?" He smirked up at her, "They are inseparable! Do everything together. If you ask me, they deserve a little time apart. Why, I bet if one asked you to dance, the other would do the same! Everything's a competition with them."

With nothing else to say, they swayed to the tune of a melody quite similar to one she had heard many times.

_"The wind changed, the first day that you came through_

_Cut the corn, washed it clean_

_Now everything that's ever gone before, is like a blur_

_And it's all because of you,"_

Bilbo rested his head against her stomach and she laid her hands on his head. She rather enjoyed swaying peacefully like this, and Bilbo seemed to enjoy her singing so she went on.

_"And now I find, this city's like a stranger to me_

_I once was fooled by mermaids and honey_

_But no one feels like you_

_Not like you, not like you_

_Not like you,"_

As she sung quietly and softly, hoping the song would only reach the ears of Bilbo and herself, she watch the others dancing. They looked happy and cheerful, as if they could stay here a long time. They wouldn't be able to call it home, but seemed damn near close for them.

_"Cause even though the flower fades something takes its place_

_Fine wine on a rainy day, two pretty eyes or a pretty face._

_And in the forest I make my home_

_Lay down my heart on an ancient stone_

_And if my heart should somehow stop,_

_I'll hang on to the hope_

_That you're not too late, that you're not too late,"_

She closed her eyes as she sang to Bilbo and the image of her old house popped into her mind. A large cabin with wooden pillars inside and open space, she saw a blue eyed dark haired woman wrapping her arms around a red haired man with grey eyes in the kitchen, handing him a steaming mug as the same lyrics escaped their lips. She breathed in deeply and smelt several aromas mixed together: caffeine, salt water, oak trees and a burning fireplace.

_"And there are times I know when I will have to chase you_

_And the further from my side you go, the longing grows_

_And I will hate it, I still want you_

_Cause I will hate it, but I still want you around_

_Cause even when the flower dies something's by its side_

_A helping hand or a kiss goodbye, to ease it on its way_

_And on the water I make my home_

_Lay down my heart on an ancient stone_

_And if my heart should somehow stop _

_I'll hang on to the hope_

_ You're not too late_

_Not too late, no no."_

She opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling, trying to force the tears back unto their native springs. Bilbo peers up at her, not sure of how to comfort her and says, "That's a beautiful song,"

She turns her attention back to the hobbit and smiles at him through sorrowful eyes. "Thank you. It was a song my parents would sing to each other often, normally when one or the other was going on a perilous journey."

"What about that other song? The Jolly Sailor Bold?" He asked.

"My mother sang that one, especially when my father was away on long trips." She replied.

"How is it that someone as lovely as you knows Gandalf _and_ Elrond? And your parents, Maria and Uther, has it been a while since you've seen them?" He inquired, it was clear to see that Bilbo had been pondering these questions in his mind for a long time.

"I'm afraid so, Bilbo. They sang this song to each other on the last day I had seen my father. He was suppose to sail farther than he ever had before and he promised to bring me back news of his great adventures, but I have not seen him since. I was seven then."

Bilbo did not react, but stared at her with a blank face so she continued on, "My mother took me into the forest one day, I was about nine, I believe. We ventured quite far and she sent me up a tree, told me to climb as high as I could and reach for the stars. I did, of course. I heard ugly yells from below and my mother's shrill cry was among them but the branches I perched on were too thin and I dared not move for I was afraid I'd fall right out. I stayed as still as I could until I heard a horse and carriage in the distance. I heard a familiar voice cry out so I called down to him. He climbed up as high as he could and told me to jump into his arms, and I did. He brought me down and tried to push me into the carriage quickly, but I saw her. Lying against the trunk of a great willow tree, her head bloody and detached from her neck on her lap. The familiar face was none other than Gandalf, who popped in to check on me every now and then. Not too far off was an Orc's blade covered in her blood. He took me back to the village but there was no one who could take me in, everyone had their hands full and I had no other relatives. So he brought me here, to Rivendell. Elrond took great care of me, though I always liked to venture out. At fifteen I just snuck out the gates without saying goodbye to anyone. They had known of course that any day I would wander off in the forest and I wouldn't return for dinner. Which is why it pains me to be here, where Elrond will surely try to convince me to stay." She realized she had been blabbering on and stopped shortly. "I'm sorry, my dear Bilbo," she said sweetly, "it's a shame to ruin such a sweet song with a morbid story to follow it."

Bilbo hugged her tightly and assured her that he would protect her no matter what, should she choose to follow them on this journey or not. She could not stifle her laughter at his reaction, as if he could hug all the bad days away and bring on new and merry ones.  
"Thank you, Mr. Baggins. I feel safe in your arms." She said as he leaned his head on her again.

"S'cuse me, miss," said Kili, popping into view. With her hands still resting protectively on Bilbo's head, Miriyani said, "How can I help you?" ever so sweetly. She could tell he was trying to be bold and suave, but she had a feeling that it was Fili and _not_ Kili who had a way with the ladies. "May I have this dance with you?" Fili asked, popping up next to his brother. This earned a deathly glare from Kili to his brother.

"Oh, but I'm afraid you'll have to ask Mr. Baggins, here. He seems to have grown quite fond of me, and I quite fond of him," she says, smirking down at Bilbo who peeped up at her suspiciously. "I don't think he would let anyone near me!" she said, trying to stifle her laughter at the confused glances the brothers gave each other. Bilbo was right, of course, they would both try to dance with her, and evidently even at the same time. Finally Bilbo and Miriyani cracked mischievous grins on their faces.

"Another issue has arisen, boys!" Bilbo said, still leaning against Miriyani.

"And what issue may that be?" Fili asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, for starters you cannot both dance with her at the same time." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, letting go of Miriyani now. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he ran off, leaving her to deal with the brothers on her own.

Fili and Kili turned to each other, flustered. They were about to play rock, paper, scissors when Miriyani's attention flew elsewhere. A triumphant Kili turns to find that Miriyani had wondered off.


	5. Chapter 5: Just Kiss Me!

_**This chapter is mostly based off of a scene from the movie This Means War (which I also do not own, but I'm sure you've guessed that by now) And also, I'm sorry about all the horizontal lines! **_

* * *

She meandered out of the dining hall and into the corridors where Gandalf and Thorin seemed to be arguing. She peered around a large white marble pillar, listening closely.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that of which you bring yourself!" Gandalf said, quickly getting impatient.

"Do you just expect them to give blessing of our quest?" Thorin retorted with venom in his tone.

"Of course not! But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this would need to be handled with tact... And respect. And no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf said, peering out from under the rim of his hat with a pipe in his mouth. Thorin snorted. _The nerve of him!_ He may be rightful king of the mountain but he has no right to be so rude!

"Thorin, I'm afraid that I can no longer accompany you on your journey," Gandalf said wearily. Thorin was about to protest but he cut him off, "I am sorry, but have more important business elsewhere. You will have to leave soon, I will accompany you until the edge of Greenwood, or Mirkwood as they now call it, and I will join you again later. Take Bilbo and Miriyani with you, they will prove very resourceful, even if it does take them a while. And please, watch over Miriyani. She means more to me than you could imagine. She does not know this but there is magic that runs through the course of her blood. My magic, I'm afraid."

Thorin does not seem to follow, so Gandalf continues on, "She is not entirely human. My foolishness left a magical mist in the air at the time where her mother was pregnant. That magic has mixed within her DNA, thus producing a child with magical powers. She does not know this, but there might come a day where she does something unexpected, and I wanted you to know beforehand the plausible explanation for it. I feel this may be the reason she doesn't still have gills for the spell casted upon her was _not_ one that was weak."

Thorin nodded understandingly and stalked off towards his chambers. Gandalf turned towards Miriyani's direction and walked slowly. She leaned her back against the pillar, hoping he would not see her, when she noticed Kili standing right next to her, smirking. He opened his mouth to say something but she covered it with her hand, knowing how loud dwarves could be. Gandalf walked right past them, assuming it was the wind when he heard a low whimper. That whimper escaped the mouth of Miriyani when Kili's tongue flickered out to lick the hand that covered his mouth, yet she did not remove her hand until Gandalf was long gone. Then she turned to Kili and punched him in the arm, not too hard but hard enough to show she meant business and make him cry out in pain. With all these memories of her childhood, her old spirit was floating back to the surface and the gracefulness that Kili saw in her as a Siren quickly faded. "What was that for?" He asked, still rubbing his arm, pouting.

* * *

"Are all dwarves really so oblivious to how loud they are?" She asked, slightly annoyed and wiping her hand on him.

"You didn't hear me sneak up on you!" He retorted. To this she rolled her eyes.

They bickered back and forth like children and Miriyani turned to storm off.

"Hey! Where you goin'?" Kili asked.

"You know what? I don't have time for this!" She hissed.

"Oh come on, just come back here for a minute," He pleaded.

"It's really okay, I get it. This has happened to me before. You and your brother are having a little competition, who gets the girl first, am I right?" She accused.

"This has happened to you before?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Unbelievable!_" She cried out.

"What? It's a valid question!" He said, shrugging.

"That is exactly why I'm walking away right now!" She snapped.

"Why? Because you're- you're uptight and you don't know how to have a good time?" He cried out after her.

"You have the emotional intelligence of a seven year old boy!" She countered.

"Wow!" He scoffed.

"And you think I would be interested in you or your brother? I don't think so!" She said, venom sinking into her words.

"Thank you, judgmental princess," He said through clenched teeth.

"Can we just call it a night?" She asked.

"Can we _please_ call it a night?" He asked, agreeing on at least one thing.

"Good night!" She huffed out.

"Have fun. Go back to the elf village, I'll see you soon." He said sarcastically.

She turned to leave and saw Thresh and Mearcuin headed their way, they were close but they hadn't noticed them yet. Kili began to walk off.

"Oh, in the name of Neptune, this is not happening!" After a moment of staring, she turned quickly and spoke in a loud whisper, "Come back here! Wait w- wait, Just- just kiss me."

"What? Absolutely not." He whispered back, his eyes wide at her forwardness.

"I'm being serious!" She said, raising her voice.

"Why would I kiss you? No!" He replied, his fists clenched.

"Just kiss me right now!" She begged.

"I'm not going to kiss you, you're crazy! Stop!" He said, turning to leave.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back, locking their lips together, Kili's hand raised in shock as Thresh and his future wife stumbled across them.

* * *

"Oh. Miriyani." Thresh said, rather surprised to find her macking on a dwarf. He tried to grab her attention. No response. "Miriyani, hey!" He tried again, somewhat jealous.

Kili's arms found their way to Miriyani's lower back and she cradled her arms on his well built chest. . The harsh and forced kiss soon faded into a passionate one, to which they both pored their heart and soul into that moment.  
"Miriyani?" Thresh called from behind. She let out a moan to acknowledge their presence and Kili took the opportunity to slip in his tongue. Even more moans escaped their throats, making Thresh and his fiancée quite uncomfortable. He tapped her shoulder and cleared his throat, but she moaned once more, not wanting to depart from Kili's soft lips.

"Miriyani? It's me, Thresh." He hesitates. Their lips finally part but they stare into each other's eyes as she muttered, "Thresh?" as if she had never heard the name before.

"Yeah, uh, Thresh, your old friend," Finally, she turned to face him.

"Oh, Thresh!" She cried out, "Oh, it's so funny running into you again." She said giddily. Thresh looked rather uncomfortable.

"Meet my boyfriend..." She had forgotten his name so she merely added, "The archer."

After a moment of silence he introduced himself, "Kili," while extending one hand to Thresh, his other hand lingering on her lower back. They shook hands and made small talk, to which Kili interrupted with many kisses to Miriyani. In one kiss, he slipped in his tongue again and Miriyani involuntarily moaned, leaving Thresh and his fiancée to excuse themselves due to extreme discomfort.

"Thread, nice to meet you," Kili said while shaking Thresh's hand once more.

"My name's Thresh, but that's cool..." He drifted off, seeing their lips entangled once more. They left and did not dare to look back.

After they had walked off Kili's tongue lingered in her mouth for a moment longer before finally parting.

"Okay, thank you so much" She said, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

He smirked at her and said, "I'm sorry, what did you say? This ear's a little deaf," while leaning in, pointing to his right ear.

"I said thank you. _Thank you._ You don't have to be annoying about it." She said, her voice sounded different, it felt tiny and quiet.

"Let's go back inside, you owe me an explanation for whatever that was." Said Kili, pointing to the direction that Thresh had walked away.

* * *

Kili was much taller than Bilbo but his eye level reached about her nose so he looked up at her while they spoke, her arms around his neck, both of his hands rested on her back yet one slowly crept its way down lower. She told him everything he had to know about Thresh, including the crush she had on him when they were younger. She told him of the many bold and foolish things she did when she would be yearning for an adventure.

"That gives you all the better reason to join us," He said with his smouldering brown eyes gazing up at her.

"I believe I will," She said, looking around at the grace of the elves. "I never could stay in one place for very long,"

"So it is true, then?" Elrond asked from behind, "You will leave us once again?" His eyes full of sorrow. Miriyani turned to face Elrond and said, "You know I cannot stay here, Elrond." He held her right hand in both of his and said, "Yes, I suppose I did know. I only ask that you visit more often than you did the last few years."

"I promise!" She says, grinning. He turns to leave and Miriyani opens her hands and finds a small compass hanging on a chain. She turns back to Kili, who was now bickering with Fili. They were so deep in conversation that they didn't notice her until she was a few feet away. They smiled sheepishly and Fili walked briskly away.

Miriyani bids him good night but he follows her, persisting to escort her back to her chambers. "Where has this sudden chivalry come from?" She asked playfully. He said nothing, merely blushed and looked down at his feet. They walked in silence until they reached her chambers, but as Kili turned to leave Miriyani kissed him on the cheek then scurried back inside her room, where she practically passed out on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Trust Me, It's Not Dainty

_**Trust Me, It's Not Dainty (And I'm not talking about her weapons) **_

_**I'll start off with letting you know that I have no idea if the weapons I'm talking about are called Katanas. I do know that another name for Katanas is a Samurai Sword, but the weapon I'm talking about is the one that Deadpool has on his back, I tried my best to find out what they were called and didn't have much luck. I also know that with Samurai Swords, the blade is meant to be held with two hands, this particular weapon of choice is meant to be strung on your back so that you can easily pull out the blades, one per each hand. Also, the purpose of the Katanas is to show that Miriyani isn't as sweet and graceful as everyone thought she was while she still had a tail.**_

* * *

When she woke up she had no memory of any dreams, though she could tell they were strange because her body was drenched in sweat. After an ice cold shower, she found some comfortable clothes laid upon the dresser. Some black trousers, brown leather boots that were perfect for travelling and a white long sleeved shirt along with a beautiful black and gold corset. Around her neck she placed the compass necklace Elrond gave to her, then she pulled her hair up elegantly with the clips from the night before. She put a belt around her trousers but frowned when she realized she had no sword to place in it. She liked the elvish blades, the elegant weapons that they were, not to mention how they cut through goblins like butter, but her preferred weapons have always been Katanas. The first weapon she ever learned to fight with, her father brought them overseas for her when she was five. It took her a while to get use to how large they were, but she always loved how she could reach behind her and pull out two thin and long blades, one for each hand, and send her opponents running. In Middle-Earth, most people fight with a sword or bow and arrows, even axe's and maces were popular so it was to her advantage when she would pull out a weapon that no one had ever seen before. She loved how they were so light and she was able to swirl such violent blades so gracefully, swishing and twirling the handle so as to spin the blades, almost as if she was teasing her opponents. Although, the last few years she seldom used them- mostly only to scare away cowardly goblins, but the one's her father gave her were long lost now, most likely stolen by the same Orcs who kidnapped her for her tears.

She walked around outside through the beautiful gardens and found herself standing in front of a water fountain. She sat and stared into the water, wondering what to do. It wasn't like she could ask Elrond to make Katanas for her; there was no time for that. She guessed she'd have to wait and find out what weapons she'd be able to choose from. Sighing, she stared into the horizon wishing she could see beyond the limits of her mortal eyes.

But was she mortal? Gandalf said she wasn't necessarily entirely human, Thorin knew this. Did Kili? Was he paying attention to the conversation they were having? Her thoughts drifted to the night before and the passionate kiss she shared with him. She blushed to herself, the heat spreading across her cheeks and her ears, then got up and headed back inside. She meandered through empty halls, not entirely sure where she was going, secretly hoping she would stumble across the weaponry room. Instead of the weaponry room, she stumbled upon the dwarrows and her favourite hobbit. They sat at a table on an enormous porch looking out at a garden of thick trees on ground level. She sat down next to Bilbo and across Balin. Bombur passed her a plate with bundles of food, which she was grateful for.

"What's the matter, lassie?" Balin asked, "You're awfully quiet,"

Miriyani was about to tell him about her weapon issue, when Thorin came from behind and dropped her Katanas on the table.

"Where'd you get those?" She asked, now standing and staring at him with disbelief. "We found them in an abandoned Orc camp a few days before we found you." He said.

She was so elated that she had forgotten about breakfast. She slung the fastens onto her back and pulled out the thin blades, twirling them as the dwarves stared in amazement at her foreign blades and her high skill with them. She explained how much they meant to her, and how devastated she was when she thought she'd never see them again.

"You talk about your dainty swords as if they're your children!" Dwalin jests, to which everyone lets out a laugh, everyone except Bilbo. She stops twirling her swords to stare at Dwalin.

"Dainty swords? Oh no, Mr. Dwalin! These Katanas could do much more damage than any sword or axe of yours," Miriyani replied with swagger in her tone. Everyone let out 'ooh's and Dwalin stood on his feet, offended.

"I'd like to see that!" He cried out. Miriyani smiled playfully as she continued to twirl her blades, "Would you bet on it?" She asked. To this, the dwarves got excited. Nothing roused them up like a good old fashion bet. The majority placed their bets on Dwalin, but out of all Bilbo had the most faith in Miriyani.

Dwalin took a few steps closer to her, axe in hand, and they were about to charge at each other when Gandalf called for their attention. Seeing Miriyani with Katanas in her hands brought a smile to Gandalf's face.  
"I see you're up to your old ways" he whispers to her as she grins mischievously. He warns them that they'd be leaving soon, then he placed a bet on Miriyani and stood behind, leaning on a pillar. Bilbo muttered something about never betting against Gandalf. She noticed Fili and Kili watching her closely, then averted her eyes quickly from the handsome distractions.

Turning her attention back to Dwalin who charged at her, she turned her body swiftly so that he ran right past her, then she brought one katana at his neck and the other prodding his large stomach, he dropped his axe with a clang.

"That was way too easy," she whispered into his ear, " Mr. Dwalin," she added sweetly.

The few dwarves that bet for her let out cheers, including Kili, but Bilbo beamed the brightest at her. Even Thorin nodded in approval.

"That was just sheer luck," he huffed out grumpily, which caught Miriyani's attention. "Besides, I doubt your thin swords could do much damage out there," he added, pointing towards the horizon. He picked up his axe and threw it at a tree, it stuck and hardly did anything but he seemed proud of how far he could throw. To everyone's surprise, she flung a Katana at him, which went just an inch over his head and out into the garden before them, slicing a thick willow tree in half, sending a loud crash through the halls.

"What was that you said of thin and dainty?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear. The dwarves howled with laughter like hyenas.

"What happened to that entrancing and graceful mermaid we picked up? I liked her better." Dwalin muttered, turning crimson. _What? He didn't like her at all when she was a mermaid! _

"I would take blame for that, Master Dwalin," Gandalf said as all heads turned to him. "It seems like the sailor's blood she thought she diminished has resurfaced, making her feistier than I remember, it's just about time to when she returns to cursing like her father. Scared the life out of your mother with the things you said!"

"Oh, I doubt that. Feisty as my father was, my mother was ladylike, and I'm afraid that her blood runs through my veins as well, although not as dominant as the sailor's side," She said with a wink. Thorin stands up abruptly, indicating it was time to leave. They said their farewells and Elrond was rather reluctant in letting Miriyani leave.

* * *

Onwards they marched unto the Misty Mountains. Rain and thunder struck down hard as they were stuck in a battle between stone giants, the company escaped a near death experience and took shelter in a cave, not before Thorin says some rather harsh words to Bilbo. Miriyani laid awake with her eyes closed as she heard Bilbo and Bofur talking, she realized Bilbo was planning on leaving. As she flung open her eyes, she was about to chase after Bilbo and plead him to stay when Thorin called everyone to wake up. There was a crack in the cave and everyone plumaged down, landing on top of each other.

Miriyani leapt onto her feet and pulled out her Katanas as she noticed they were surrounded by goblins. Some following her lead, they hacked away as much as they could until the abundance of goblins had over powered them. Miriyani's hands were tied quite tightly with rope as she walked at the front of the single file line down rickety pathways, being poked and prodded by ugly goblins. She was shoved down on her knees in front of who she assumed to be the Goblin King, an incredibly fat and sleazy bastard. Kili warned him to stay away from her, to which he laughed at and replied by saying he was in no position to threaten the Goblin King. Kili attempted an unsuccessful attack at the Goblin King with a knife he hid in his sock. Furious, the King demanded them to be stripped of all remaining weapons and Thorin learned that his arch nemesis, The Pale Orc, also known as Azog, was still alive and more wretched than ever. Miriyani turned to face the dwarves and saw no hobbit, which worried her. To their relief, Gandalf showed up in the nick of time to save their asses. They make it out of the mountain with Wargs and Orcs on their trail when the company finally noted Bilbo's absence. They started badmouthing him, which infuriated Miriyani.

* * *

Leaning against the rough trunk of a tree, Miriyani was grateful for the chance to catch her breath. Seeing her blood boil Gandalf laid a hand on her shoulder and told her not to worry. With impeccable timing Bilbo stepped out of the shadows and as he was about to explain how he escaped, Wargs had caught up with them. They ran as far as they could until they came to a cliff, where they climbed high into trees. Thorin was rash and stubborn as he climbed down and tried to fight Azog singlehandedly, to which he was knocked onto his back in seconds. With everyone else trying to cling onto the last tree for their dear life, out of all the people Bilbo Baggins comes to Thorin's aid. He didn't look small or cowardly, as you would expect of a hobbit in the presence of Azog. Instead, he looked heroic and brave. He stood tall, his back straight and did his best until more dwarves wiggled out of the tree to help him. Just when it seemed like all was lost, glorious eagles came to save the day! Miriyani was scooped up just moments after she pulled one of her Katanas out of the head of a Warg, then she was dropped and she felt as if she would certainly fall to her death, until another eagle flew underneath her and she landed on top with a soft thud.

She stroked the brown and black feathers of the eagle as she stared into the magnificent view, above trees as far as the eye could see. There was a soft _-plunk-_ and she suddenly felt someone clutching onto her. She turned her head to see a petrified Kili clinging to her with all his might. The poor lad, probably afraid of heights. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and his eyes were shut so tight she worried they would stick that way. Her hands found his and ever so slowly and he began to relax his grip. After quite some encouragement, Miriyani managed to get him to open his eyes. He was astonished by the elegant colours of the sky, filled with orange and bright pink, slowly fading to purple. Kili pulled himself away from her and she thought that after realizing how silly he acted upon being dropped behind her, he let go of her waist to keep some distance between the two. Sighing to herself, she reached behind and pulled him forward by his legs until they were just inches away. If he didn't hold on, he would surely fall off. She had to reach back and bring his hands around her waist as he blushed. The marvelous bird rocked a bit as she heard a whimper escape Kili's lips. Pulling him in _again_ to close the remaining space between the two, she felt something hard prod her backside and- _oh_. She realized why he had moved away in the first place. She smirked to herself but didn't pull away, no matter how uncomfortable the situation was. Kili was afraid of heights and she didn't want his pride to be the reason he fell to certain death from so high up. After all, he was a man and she didn't blame him, things like that happen- especially if your thousands of feet above the ground on a bird that keeps swaying and rocking. She swore she thought she saw a smirk on the eagles face as he rocked again, pushing Kili closer. She shook her head and dismissed the thought, how does a bird, _with a beak_, smirk? Finally, they great eagles had brought them as far as they were willing to a giant bear shaped boulder, a carrock. Miriyani walked off towards Bilbo, giving Kili some time to… _cool down (_of course, with some teasing from Fili_)_.


	7. Chapter 7: A Prince And His Lover

_**I wanted to skip the boring parts which I'm sure you've all read a million times before, so I tried to make it brief. Warning you now (better late than never) there is definately character deaths (Yes, deaths, as in plural) Also, finally, it's time for the part that this story is borderline rated M for! Yay for sexy times even though it's quite vague.**_

* * *

Thorin seemed to be alive and well all thanks to Bilbo, but the pride slips off his face when The King Under The Mountain restates all the insults he's ever said to Bilbo. After a long moment, he then concludes with how he's been so wrong and that he's actually kinda proud of Bilbo! From there they meet Beorn, who aids the company and grows quite fond of them and pokes fun of Bilbo, much to Thorins dissatisfaction since he's grown quite fond of the little hobbit himself. Kili leaves the company to take a stroll through the words to sort out his head to find that he had been followed by Beorn. Kili shifted uncomfortably as the great bear of a man stood staring at him from a distance. Beorn walked right past him, beckoning Kili to follow. Poor Kili, he had to jog alongside Beorn who had such long legs and quick strides. Beorn persuaded Kili into telling him his true feelings. The large man teased at Kili's crush, until he realized it was more than a crush.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell her!" He roared, making Kili squirm nervously. "Is it because no matter how much you claim to love her, Thorin could never have the race of men sitting on the throne of Erebor?" He asked, Kili widened his eyes as Beorn took the thought straight from his mind. Beorn chuckled to himself, Kili slightly annoyed that he was enjoying his misfortune, when Beorn said something he hadn't thought about.

"I knew as much. You should know that Thorin doesn't give a rat's ass as to who you marry! Just as long as it's not an elf, I suppose. You won't be sitting on the throne, Kili, it will be your brother who has the burden of being forced to marry a dwarf from some noble family, not you!" After a pause he added in a softer voice, "If you truly love her, _say it_. Say it again, scream it out, whisper it, write it down, sing it to her, then shout it out into the mountains! If you love someone, you never want to miss the chance to tell them, especially while on a journey as perilous as yours." Heeding Beorn's advice, Kili thanked him and headed back to the company. He was tangled deep in thought and walked right into Thorin, knocking him onto his feet. After a few unintelligible profanities muttered under his breath his uncle glanced at Miriyani, then at Kili, and nodded before he walked away and left Kili standing in the doorway watching Miriyani speaking to Bilbo by the fireplace. He probably should've figured that Thorin had asked Beorn to speak to him instead of doing it himself. Thorin was a great leader, but he was utterly horrible when it came to relationships and his nephews. The flames left a glow on her extravagant face and Kili found himself breathless. Miriyani felt his gaze on her and she lifted her attention from Bilbo to the gorgeous man standing across the room. She politely excused herself from Bilbo, then sauntered past Kili, grazing his arm slightly with her finger tips, and walked outside and into a passage of trees. Without hesitation, Kili followed her. She was quick and just when he thought he lost her, she popped up from behind a tree inches away from him. Laying a hand on his chest playfully, she pushed him until he backed into a trunk. He glanced down at her lips and his breath disheveled as her body pressed against his. Propping a hand on the tree trunk next to his head, Miriyani leaned in and whispered into Kili's ear, sending shivers all over his body, "You look a little nervous there, Kili." With this something switched inside Kili, he flipped her so that she was leaning up against the trunk and he kissed her lips so passionately that the memories of Rivendell were nothing. Both of their eyes shut, Miriyani wrapped a hand around his neck and the other laid on his chest and Kili slid his hands down her torso letting a small moan escape her lips to which he seized advantage of and slid in his tongue. They quickly abandoned their clothes and rolled around in the grass, whispering 'I love you' to each other between sloppy kisses. Miriyani let out a loud gasp at the sudden pleasure that was Kili inside of her. After the gasps faded into moans, they thrusted together in one motion for who knows how long, and slid into heavenly bliss at the same time. They laid on the grass, naked and sweating until long after the sun went down. By the time they recollected their clothes and snuck back inside, most were already asleep. Beorn wore a proud look on his face and Fili had the audacity to laugh at the grass in Miriyani's hair. The other few that were still awake, Balin and Bofur, wore smug expressions. They ignored the chuckles they heard and snuggled up in a corner by the fire and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

In the morning the company left Beorn's humble abode for the black forest of Mirkwood without Gandalf. In Mirkwood, Bilbo first saved the company from giant spiders and then from the dungeons of the Wood-elves, helping them escape down river in barrels.

Nearing the Lonely Mountain, the travelers were welcomed by the human inhabitants of Lake-town, who hoped the dwarves would fulfill prophecies of Smaug's demise. Throughout every moment Kili and Miriyani were inseparable. The Company traveled to the Lonely Mountain and found the secret door; Miriyani would not let Bilbo go alone, yet Thorin felt Miriyani was too valuable to go in there, which boiled her blood because he practically said they could afford to lose their beloved hobbit. As they bickered back and forth Bilbo snuck away and scouted the dragon's lair by himself, stealing a great cup and learning of a weakness in Smaug's armour. Upon noticing the theft, the enraged dragon, deducing that Lake-town had aided the intruder, set out to destroy the town. A noble thrush had overheard Bilbo's report of Smaug's vulnerability and reported it to the Lake-town defender, Bard, who slayed the dragon.

When the dwarves took possession of the mountain, Bilbo found the Arkenstone, an heirloom of Thorin's dynasty, and Miriyani hastily encouraged him to hide from Thorin's sight for the time being. The Wood-elves and Lake-men besieged the mountain and requested compensation for their aid, reparations for Lake-town's destruction, and settlement of old claims on the treasure. Thorin refused, _no surprise there_, and having summoned his kin from the mountains of the North, reinforced his position.

Bilbo, alongside with Miriyani, snuck away and gave the Arkenstone to the Elvenking so that he could ransom it to head off a war, but Thorin was intransigent. He banished Bilbo which made Miriyani furious. Thorin called upon Fili to throw an axe at the elves to heed them off. Seeing the axe flying towards Bilbo, Miriyani jumped in front of him and was struck in the shoulder, falling to her knees and staring at the barrier with disbelief. Kili turned to jump over the wall but Thorin ordered his company to restrain him from leaving. Fili, pale faced and ashamed, repeatedly apologized to Miriyani from behind their barrier, and Kili threw himself at Fili and began pounding away at him with his fists in fury. Bilbo yanked the axe out from Miriyani's shoulder and watched the wound heal visibly. She chuckled to herself.

"Will you lot shut your traps for a moment?" She hollered out, just as Gandalf appeared. It seems that she didn't have any cool super powers but rather, the ability to heal, which was pretty neat.

Turns out Gandalf reappeared to warn all of an approaching army of goblins and Wargs. _Well, shit_. Yeah, they should've guessed that when you kill the Goblin King and attack Azog The Pale Orc that something would probably stir up the goblins. He healed Miriyani completely, and talked sense into Thorin to accept the aid of the elves and men. There was no doubt about it, Gandalf was furious and knew that Thorin was the reason an axe was wedged into Miriyani's shoulder, but for the sake of the oncoming battle he suppressed his anger. Battle seemed inevitable, shit just got real.

The dwarves, men and elves band together, taking out as many nasty creatures they possibly could. In all the peril, they managed to add some humor in by having a goblin count between Miriyani and Dwalin, and although she took out hundreds of more enemies she let him think he was winning. Fighting with her Katanas, she managed to keep herself in close distance of Kili. She turned to glance at him and she saw an arrow dripping in a strange fluid fly towards him, everything stopped and it was as if time was slowing down just enough for her to throw herself in front of harm's way once more. With the arrow head piercing straight through her chest, she sank down into her knees and coughed up blood. An unintelliglable cry came from Kili's direction and he beheaded the Warg in front of him, then ran to Miriyani's side, tears welling up in his eyes. With a great amount of effort she pulled the arrow painstakingly out of her flesh as Kili held her in his arms. Seeing that she wasn't healing, he cried out for Gandalf but stopped when her hands clasped his face. Leaving his guard down like this wasn't very smart in the middle of a battle field, she was already dying and she didn't want him to die too. Alas, it was too late because an arrow head quite similar to the one that pierced his lover struck through his own chest, and they lay there in each other's arms, staring into each other's eyes and their last breaths escaped their lips.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Fili spotted his brother and Miriyani sprawled on the ground, their faces inches away from each other and his eyes filled up with tears. Damn the line of Durin, what was with them and leaving their guard down? Because of the moving scene before his eyes Fili was unable to block the sword that plunged straight through his stomach, leaving him for dead just like Fili's brother and his lover. He died knowing Miriyani sacrificed her life to save the dwarf whom she was in love with, Kili, who died in the battle next to the love of his life. It was now that the timely arrival of the eagles and Beorn helped them win the climactic Battle of Five Armies.

Thorin was fatally wounded and reconciled with Bilbo before he died. Bilbo accepted only a small portion of his share of the treasure, having no want or need for more, but still returned home as a very wealthy hobbit.

There was a short song that many sang for centuries, though the lips upon which they escaped seldom knew the meaning behind the words.

"A prince and his lover, along with his brother

had fallen down, despite never wearing a crown.

The dying King forgave the defying hobbit

And it was at a great cost that Erebor was no longer lost"


End file.
